Shinigami academyBleach HITSUHINA and other pairin
by jazzmin92
Summary: A HITSUHINA romance , hitsugaya,hinamori,and 11 more captains and vice captains are going back to the shinigami academy for a visit and holiday for bonding.Read out to find out more !.This is my first fanfiction,sorry for the errors D.
1. The meeting

Shinigami Academy

Note ( i do not own Bleach ! D)

Shinigami Academy.

It is a windy day in sereitei . Hitsugaya Toshiro , Captain of the 10th Division is doing his paper work in his office as usual.His Fuku-taicho ,Rangiku Matsumoto was no where to be seen.There are piles and piles of paperwork on his work table.It looks like the 10th Division captain has more paper work than any other division .His fuku-taicho is a lazy lieutenant.

"Where is this Matsumoto?","I am soooo gonna punish her when she is back for leaving her paper work with me" Toshiro grumbled.

There is a knock on his door office

"Ohayo Shiro-chan!!" Hinamori Momo,vice-captain of the 5th Division and also Hitsugaya Toshiro's childhood friend/bestfriend.

"Ohayo Bedwetter Momo,AND its Hitsugaya TAICHO to you "

She pouted. "Ne,Shiro-chan, don't be mean,you know I don't wet the bed anymore !!"

He sigh,"What you want bedwetter momo?"

"OHH I thought I want to ask you to eat breakfast with me beside the lake" She smiled.

He sigh"Momo….I have a lot of paperwork to finish up " without looking up from his pile of paper work.

Hinamori pouted "Ne…Shiro-chan…you are always so busy..i haven't talk to you for so long…I Miss You !","You need a break from work Shiro-chan ! Come on pleaseeeeeeee"She look at him with her puppy eyes..She knew that he wouldn't be able to resist her puppy face.

Toshiro gave up on arguing with her and he agreed to have breakfast together.They shunpo-ed together to the lake.

"What you brought for breakfast Hinamori?"

"I brought some Sandwiches and watermelon for breakfast " She smiled…

They talk and ate and laugh.

A hell butterfly was sent by the First Division Captain, Yammamoto So-taicho.

Message from hell butterfly:Attention to all Captains and vice-captains,There will be a meeting now in .

Hitsugaya and Hinamori Shunpo-ed to the meeting .They are the last to arrive.Both of them flushed in embarrassment and said their apologies to Yammamoto.

"Gomen So-taicho…we are late"

"Its alright" Boomed Yammamoto .

"I called all captains and vice captains here today to announce something, My vice-captain will be handing out a list of names"

On the list:

Soi fong(Captain of 2nd Division)

Yoruichi Shihoin(Ex-Captain of 2nd Division)

Shuhei Hisagi(Vice-captain of 9th Division)

Abarai Renji(Vice-Captain of 6th Division)

Kuchiki Byakuya(Captain of 6th Division)

Hinamori Momo(Vice-Captain of 5th Division)

Hitsugaya Toshiro(Captain of 10th Divison)

Rangiku Matsumoto(Vice-Captain of 10th Division)

Kuchiki Rukia

Kurosaki Ichigo(Captain of 5th Division)

Jushiro Ukitake(Captain of 13th Division)

Shunsui Kyoraku(Captain of 8th Division)

Nanao Ise(Vice-Captain of 8th Division)

Yammamoto said"Those name on the list will be given a sort of vacation,13 of you will be going to the shinigami academy as first year students"

Everyone in the room Gasped.

"Do not worry,this is not a mission,I want 13 of you to go there to have a break , a vacation and have bonding time among your group"

"Of course there is a reason why I send you guys there, I would want all of you to check on how well the academy is doing while having fun,I bet that all of you would want to go back to the academy to visit,there are many sweet memories wouldn't it?(except for Kurosaki Ichigo, he did not go to the academy).

"Do not worry for your paperwork,the other Divisions who are not going to the academy will be doing your paperwork while you are gone"

"Are you alright Genryuusei-sensei?" Ukitake asked

"Yama-ji must be in a good mood,a holiday outside from the office and paperwork?"Kyoraku said.

"I think all of us are dreaming" Everyone muttered.

"All 13 of you on the list will be going to the academy tonight,as the orientation begins tonight,I would want a report if there are anything unusual happens in the academy, and give me reports on bad teachers and students and what are they up too.I myself am to busy to check through the academy myself and so , I am counting on you 13 to help me check it,because a new headmaster was assigned to lead the academy a few years back,while having fun, all of you can do me this favour can you ?"Yammamoto said.

"I hope that all 13 of you will not release your shikai or bankai ,you will be allowed to released your shikai and bankai where you don't have a choice,to avoid any trouble"

"Hai so-taicho, that wouldn't be a problem" Everyone said.

"Meeting dismissed !"

"TAIII CHO" Matsumoto called hitsugaya.

"URUUSEI MATSUMOTO !! ,WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MORNING?,LEAVING ME WITH ALL THE PAPERWORK !!"

"Ne , Taicho don't be so angry, You need to have some rest too !, you don't have to worry taicho, so-taicho said that all of our paperwork will be given to other divisions who are not going to the academy" Matsumoto smiled sheepishly.

This is a In-Progress fanfiction, there will be more chapters in the future. D


	2. Headmaster and dorms

Everyone went back to their own Division to pack their belongings

Everyone went back to their own Division to pack their belongings .They meet up with Yoruichi Shihoin outside of the academy gate.There are many students arriving ,and tonight will be the night of orientation.It is late evening now, and students are required to assemble in the hall.

13 of them quickly assemble in the hall.

"WELCOME to the Shinigami Academy, Welcome to those first year students and welcome back old students !!, I am your headmaster and my name is Edward, ALL of you must be tired and you are allowed to be dismissed to your dorm rooms ,please do take note that tonight campfire ice breaking for the orientation will be held at 8.30 pm sharp after dinner,It is compulsory for EVERYONE to attend this campfire,Have a good rest in your dorms and dinner will be serve at 7.30 pm,Enjoy !"said the headmaster.

"Shiro-chan" Hinamori whispered "The headmaster looks creepy to me !! and since when do they have a campfire ice breaking? That did not happen when all of us are new in the academy !"

"I have a bad feeling about the headmaster too Hinamori, but there are no proof saying he is up to something right?, may be we are just overlooking it,and I don't remember having any campfire when I first came to the academy,anyway lets not stress too much on this matter"said Hitsugaya.

13 of them gathered around..

"Okay , there will be a room for 2 of us to share except Kuchiki Taicho" said Yoruichi

"WHAT !! Why does kuchiki taicho have his own room where as we need to share !!" Everyone shouted.

"Keep your voices down everyone ! , Kuchiki taicho came from a noble family and he wouldn't be comfortable sharing a room with all of you"

"So who wants to room with who?" said Yoruichi.

"I am rooming with my Nanao-chan !!" Said Kyoraku in a dreamy voice.

Nanao hits kyoraku head with a book" DON'T call me Nanao-chan taicho !! and who says I want to room with you !!,"

"Ne, Nanao-chan you are under me ! who else do you want me to room with !!" Kyoraku said.

"YOU can always room with Ukitake taicho ! he is your bestfriend !!" Nanao said.

"I am not rooming with kyoraku !! I cant sleep well if he rooms with me, he wouldn't let me sleep the whole night !" said Ukitake.

"See nanao-chan ? You have no choice but to room with me " Kyoraku grin at her.

"Sigh, alright taicho" said Nanao.

"Yoruichi-sama ! I want to room with you !"said Soi Fong

"Alright little bee"Said Yoruichi.

"Renjiiii !! I want to room with you !!" said Matsumoto

" NANI !!, ……you want to room with me !? are you serious matsumoto , you better ask Hitsugaya Taicho"

"AWW ! he will agree…right taicho ? Furthermore , I wont room with taicho, he will room with hinamori-chan anyway" Matsumoto smirked.

"URUUSEI Matsumoto, If you don't keep your mouth shut I wont let you room with Renji" said Hitsugaya

"Hai hai taicho, gomen !" Said Matsumoto .

"Ne,Shirou-chan ! Can I room with you ?" Hinamori show her puppy face.

Sigh "Alright Hinamori, and its Hitsugaya taicho to you !" said Hitsugaya…he knew he wouldn't be able to resist Hinamori's puppy face.

"Rukia will be rooming with me Yoruichi-san " said Ichigo

"It looks like I will be rooming with Hisagi " said Ukitake.

"Okay, everything settled !, I think we should let go of our formalities and call each other names instead, we wouldn't want people to overhear us and will be suspicious with out actions and talkings" said Yoruichi.

Everyone agreed to it.

"Ok, why don't we go to our dorms now and unpack ,rest and take a shower? We well meet up at 7 to walk around the area before we have our dinner?"

" Alright" Everyone chimed.

Everyone take their belongings and went to their own dorms with their partners.Suprisingly , all of their rooms are next to each other, and this makes them more comfortable.

"Ne Shiro-chan ! I am sooo happy , Wow this room is big !, So-taicho is so good to us "Chimed Hinamori.

Hitsugaya smiled "I am glad you are happy !"

They noticed that in the room there is a king size bed.Both of them are blushing furiously, "Hinamori, If you want I can sleep on the floor , you can sleep on the bed" said Hitsugaya.

"No ! we can sleep together on the bed ! I haven't sleep with you for a long time " said Hinamori.

"I miss hugging you too " Hinamori said that in a shy way.

Hitsugaya chuckled " Alright ! , lets start unpacking our things !"

They unpacked their things, and they shower.After both of them finish their bath (both of them bath separately) , it was 5 pm in the evening and they nap for a while.

Both of them cuddling with each other while napping.

"Hinamori wake up, its 6.45, we need to get ready to meet the group !, if not we will be late."said Hitsugaya

Both of them wash their face to freshen up .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I will stop here will update with another chapter ).


	3. The Campfire

Hitsugaya and Hinamori met up with their friends

Hitsugaya and Hinamori met up with their friends .All of them agreed to walk around the school area.It seems like all first year students were verry excited about tonight orientation campfire,but the seniors doesn't seem happy nor looking forward for tonight .

"I feel kinda weird around this academy, I can feel something like an aura full of emotions which are scared,troubled or disturbed, but I cant seem to figure out why" said Soi Fong.

"May be the seniors doesn't look forward for the start of the school year , who does anyway? No more holidays and they need to work hard to be a shinigami" said Yoruichi.

"No Yoruichi, its pretty weird that all of the first years doesn't seemed to be troubled or disturbed where as the seniors looked pretty scared and troubled by something,you can sense their emotions in their reiatsu ,the first years are looking forward for tonight but the seniors are pretty much troubled when they hear about the campfire.It seems pretty curious not to ask why ." said Byakuya.

The group were interrupted by a conversation between a senior and a new student.

"Hi, Are you a senior of this academy? My name is Marusi , I am new here.Nice to meet you " said Marusi ( new student)

"Hi there, my name is Kagu" said Kagu (Senior student)

"I am so happy to start this school year !, cant wait for tonight" said Marusi.

"Are you crazy ?! I bet you will be scared to death after tonight's campfire"said Kagu.

"What are you talking about ?,Oh nevermind, I am late for calling my mother ! see you around Kagu-san"Said Marusi.

The 13 of them began to wonder….What does Kagu mean? Scared to death?

"What does Kagu mean?? Scared to death? It doesn't makes sense at all,why would a campfire be so scary anyway " asked a confuse Renji.

"I think we should be able to get our awnsers for all of our questions after tonight's campfire"said Hitsugaya.

"Lets just hope its just a rumors or a theory and hopefully nothing will happen tonight"said Matsumoto.

"I have a bad feeling for this, and since when is there a tradition for having a campfire of the first day to the academy for all students." muttered Hisagi.

"Don't crack our head to much, as what Toshiro said we will find out tonight, be it good or bad we would be handle the situation, lets enjoy our dinner without any worries"said Ichigo.

Everyone agreed to go for dinner, and they ate and chat happily with each other.Soon it is time for the campfire.

"WELCOME again students !, Tonight campfire will be a rather interesting night that you will remember forever !! We will start the night by introducing our academy's teacher."said Edward.

"This headmaster creeps me out with saying 'tonight will be a rather interesting night that we will remember forever'" Said Rukia.

"Relax Rukia, don't let his words get to you" said Ukitake.

The introduction of the teachers began…

"I am Sasina, your self defense teacher"said Sasina

"I will be teaching Arts of Kido, and my name is Hurogu" said Hurogu.

"I will be teaching basics of hollow , my name is Derek"said Derek.

"My name is Kiyone and I will be teaching you all about sword fighting,I am rather pleased to meet all of you once again and those new students,tonight the headmaster,Derek-sensei, and I have a really surprising gift for all of you tonight to test out your abilities" said Kiyone with a rather evil grin.

Kiyone's evil grin made a rather big impact on the seniors and everyone is shivering .

The 13 of them realized that some of the seniors are crying and shivering.

"We will be playing a Game tonight"said Kiyone.

"The rules of the game , there are no rules in this game, your own safety will be at your own risk and we wont be sure that none of you will die, you can use anyway or skills to fight to safe yourself from getting harm, but let me warn you , if you are smart enough ,be sure not to offend any of the hollows or else you wont be able to survive.Those who are weak will be perished, Those who are strong will be able to survive !, GOOD LUCK to all of you and the Game BEGINS NOW !" said Kiyone.

The 13 of them is in shock after hearing Kiyone's evil speech, they are clueless till something happened

Hollows appearing everywhere in the academy, and they realized what is the true meaning of Kiyone's speech.Everything is like a blur vision.

"What are we going to do?? Hollows everywhere! If we don't do something, everyone will get eaten by the hollows" said Nanao and Renji.

"I think we need to draw out our swords to kill the hollows, without releasing shikai or bankai, these hollows are low level hollows, and we should be able to kill them without releasing our swords." Said Yoruichi.

"I agree with this , our priority will be the students , we must ensure that the students will be safe" Said Byakuya.

"Okay lets split up then , we will work in groups so that it wont be that suspicious to the teachers" said Hitsugaya.

"Alright, Nanao, me , Ukitake, Shuuhei, Renji, Matsumoto will be taking the hollows on the west side" said Kyoraku.

"This leaves Yoruichi,Byakuya,Hinamori,Rukia,Ichigo,SoiFong and me, we will take the hollows on the east side"said Hitsugaya.

"LETS GO !! "

All of them slashed the hollows to death without putting much effort or release much reaitsu , so that the teachers wouldn't suspect a thing .

After all the hollws were killed, all the students were told to assemble back.

"Well done all of you ! It seems like there are only 5 students who died and 10 of you injured among 500 students in this academy! What a surprise hahahaha ! , any question students?"said Edward.

Everyone was scared and no one dared look into Edward's eyes.

"I have a question headmaster !, I am really surprised that you had gathered so many real hollows to test us,are you that evil headmaster?" asked Kyoraku.

"You are saying real hollows?, oh you are so silly, those are not real hollows, they are just dummy hollows use for training, First year students like you wouldn't be able to differentiate a real hollow and a dummy hollow" Edward smiled.

"I guess there are no more questions ? then that's it , all of you have a good night sleep and lessons will start tomorrow morning.Good night "said Edward.

"The headmaster thinks all of us are so dumb to realize that if it's a dummy hollow no one would have died or being injured" whispered Hinamori.

"We will investigate on this matter and see what this new headmaster is up to , I doubt he is up to something good"said Hitsugaya.

"Should we report this to So-Taicho?" asked SoiFong

"I think we should wait on reporting this matter to So-Taicho, we wouldn't want him to worry to much on his academy , if we can handle this situation by ourselves ,lets not disturb So-Taicho.

"Lets get a good night rest and we will continue to investigate about this tomorrow,I doubt the headmaster will disturb the students when they are sleeping."said Rukia.

Everyone agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will update new chapter soon xD


	4. Chapter 4 Kido Class

"Rukia , Ichigo wait up "Said Byakuya

"Rukia , Ichigo wait up "Said Byakuya

"Yes Niisama ?" said Rukia

"I think it is best if Rukia comes over to sleep with me, there might be trouble and I wouldn't want Rukia to get hurt"

Ichigo starred at Byakuya, he couldn't believe the expressionless captain had said that.

"Uhh-hh alright ,If Rukia doesn't mind" said Ichigo.

"I don't mind ! Don't worry Ichigo, Niisama wont hurt me " Rukia smile.

Rukia followed Byakuya to his got so shock to see her brother's room was 5 x bigger than the rest of their rooms.

"WOW Niisama, your room is so uh-hh big" said Rukia.

Byakuya smiled " Well I did not ask for such a big room anyway, So-Taicho is the one who make a big fuss about my room just because I am the head of the Kuchiki Clan."

"Come on Rukia, go and wash up and get ready for bed, we need to wake up at 7.30 am ,I scanned through the class time table and we will start our first class at 8 .30 am ,which is kido class" said Byakuya.

Rukia did what Byakuya asked her to do and they went to bed,Byakuya hug Rukia, Rukia's head on his chest and his hands wrap around her small body , he knew Rukia likes the comfort and warmth from him.

"Niisama , are you nervous for tomorrow? As in the Kido class" Rukia whispered.

" Are you nervous Rukia?, I wouldn't be nervous, looking at all of us and our ranks all of us are captains and vice-captain ranks, our abilities are far more powerful" said Byakuya.

"A little nervous, what if we did something wrong?, what if we forget all of our kidos??"Rukia said.

"You are a little paranoid of the class tomorrow Rukia, We wont forget and do wrong things,you are thinking to much ,sleep Rukia " Byakuya murmured.

Rukia sigh,"You are right Niisama, I am a little paranoid, haha ! Night Niisama"

Byakuya kissed her on the forehead "Night Rukia".

The next morning, Everyone met up for breakfast in the hall at 8 am.

"Anything strange happen last night after the campfire?" asked Yoruichi.

"Nope , I didn't sense anything weird when I am sleeping" said Hitsugaya.

All of them nod in agreement.

After breakfast, they went to the training ground of Kido .

" Lets just pray that our kido sensei is not a bad guy" Matsumoto grumbled.

"I will really blast this Hurogu guy if he is a bad guy, wasting my time from having my beauty sleep " mumbled Renji.

"Well good for both of you , both of you always get your beauty sleep after getting drunk from drinking sake, now you know how captains wake up early in the morning to do their jobs" smirked Hitsugaya.

"Nani taicho ! we are not captains you know" said Matsumoto.

"Stop whining Renji and Matsumoto, both of you don't seem to like kido is because your level in kido is not as strong right? "said Soi Fong.

"Well well, we have a group of people who will have no problem in kido class, like Hinamori,Rukia,Byakushi,Hitsugaya ,me, Soi Fong,Ukitake,Nanao,Kyoraku,Shuuhei, except Ichigo(Ichigo did not go through the academy to become a shinigami), but I think he wont have any problem with kido" said Yoruichi.

That shut both of them up.

"Ohayo everyone,I hope all of you will be excited to learn kido today." Hurogu chimed.

"First I will introduce you the basics of Kido, Kido is one of the four basic Shinigami combat forms, Kidō is the technique that Shinigami use to focus their Spiritual Energy into magic spells of various powers. These spells serve a wide variety of uses such as healing, defense, or combat." Said Hurogu.

Yoruichi sigh,"This is really boring, cant we skip to the encantation of the spells"

"Yoruichi-sama, be patient,only our groups are bored, look at those new students, they seem so excited to learn" said Soi Fong.

" These spells are graded on a scale of 1 to 99, the latter being the most powerful and the most difficult to perform. In order to use Kidō one must say the incantation and state the name of the spell and it's number. For someone skilled enough in Kidō, the incantation is not necessary. There are three main types of Kidō: binding spells, destruction spells, and healing spells. Binding spells are a broad category referring to anything designed to halt or deter an enemy, destructive spells refer to anything designed to specifically harm an enemy, and healing spells, which do not require names, numbers, or incantations to cast, simply heal the Shinigami's comrades.

"Ahh the part where , someone is skilled enough for Kido, incantation is not necessary, Byakushi wouldn't have a problem in that, he is skilled enough to do it without incantaion,but when we are practicing please use the incantation Byakushi,if not everyone will suspect something" said Yoruichi.

Byakuya nod in agreement.

"I don't sense any evilness in this teacher " said Rukia

"Hm, you will never know Rukia, bad guys are good at acting" said Byakuya.

"Alright today I will train all of you to use a binding kido spell, we will do it in rows of 6 and 7"said Hurogu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will update soon, sorry for the errors , pls review ! thx.


End file.
